In general, a vehicle has inside a head lamp, so that it is possible to drive while checking an unsure forward movement in the daytime or night time not ensured of a view field.
Each of the vehicle head lamps is angled at a different angle where the beam of left/right lamps illuminate based on a road system of each nation. An LHD (Left-Hand Drive) vehicle is configured such that a lamp beam illuminates much farther toward the right side of a proceeding direction around the central line of a road. On the other hand, a RHD (Right-Hand Drive) vehicle is configured such that the beam of a lamp illuminate much farther toward the left side of a process direction around the center line of a road.
In recent years, an AFS (Adaptive Front-lighting System) technology has been commercialized that automatically adjusts a head lamp direction according to the angle and progress direction of a vehicle steering handle. Such an Adaptive Front-lighting System has been configured to automatically adjust a width and length of light of a head lamp according to vehicle driving conditions, road conditions and/or environmental conditions.
The Adaptive Front-lighting System (AFS) includes a shield member adjusting an opening angle of a head lamp for controlling the illuminating angle of the head lamp and a shield actuator to drive the shield member.
A conventional shield actuator, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is comprised of a lefthand side actuator 10 driving a shield member of a leftside head lamp, and a righthand side actuator 20 driving a shield member of a rightside head lamp.
The lefthand side actuator 10 is comprised of a case 16, a first shaft connection part 12 installed in one side of the case to connect with an output shaft adjusting an opening angle of a leftside head lamp, and a second shaft connection part 14 placed at a certain distance from the first shaft connection part 12 for connecting with an output shaft opening a shield member of the leftside head lamp.
And, the righthand side actuator 20 is comprised of a case 26, a first shaft connection part 22 installed in one side of the case 26 to connect with an output shaft adjusting an opening angle of a leftside head lamp, and a second shaft connection part 24 to connect with an output shaft opening a shield member of the leftside head lamp.
Such a previous shield actuator has a problem of a varying output shaft angle because an output shaft connecting to the first shaft connection part 12 of the lefthand side actuator 10 adopts and uses a program dissimilar from an output shaft portion connected to the first shaft connection part 22 of the lefthand side actuator 20.
That is, the lefthand side actuator 10 and the righthand side actuator 20 are all symmetrically constructed, which requires that a motor rotate in an individually different direction to control an output shat angle and thus nothing but using each different program, so that the output shaft angle may not be controlled equally.
Also, since a structure of the lefthand side actuator 10 is symmetrical to the righthand side actuator 20 and thus it needs to use a different mold on the injection of a case, a relative dimensional error may take place, and this can be a cause to an angle error of the output shaft.
For that reason, the lefthand side actuator 10 and the righthand side actuator 20 are separately manufactured, whereby a shield actuator fails to be universally employed and the number of components comprising the head lamp has disadvantageously increased.